


Disobeying

by MediocreMemory



Series: Little Wolf [2]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreMemory/pseuds/MediocreMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short Fenarius pieces.<br/>Most do not contain sexual content, though it is implied periodically.<br/>Special thanks to Ahsimwithsake for the inspiration for these. These pieces tie in with her continuing storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobeying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8874) by Ahsimwithsake. 



“Ah, my pet. Step forward.” Danarius’ sweet tone raised in delight to Fenris’ dismay.

Fenris knew what he did and he would be punished for it. A thick gulp steeled his nerves as he broke from his post by the door to stand before Danarius and Hadriana. The damned harpy crossed her arms, curling her claws around her forearms, and wore a smirk that would make a demon cringe.

“Is there anything you have to say in your defense?” the corner of the magister’s lips lept up ecstatically along with his brow. It was just a trap- Fenris knew it. Danarius was waiting for him to beg and plead with no intention of dilluting the punishment that would follow in the least.

But even as Fenris knew this, he fell to one knee, the still-healing gashes on his legs screaming at him. His last offense gifted them to him. He was glad to dip his head in bow to hide his grimace.

“Master, I acted out of line. It will not happen again. I was a fool.”

“Yes, you were. And you still are.” a raspy chuckle floated in the air.

Danarius stood from his cushioned chair; red cloth over a golden frame to mimic a throne. The older man crossed the two yards to reach Fenris and now stood so close, robes brushed against the elf’s pale hair as he craned his neck up to to look at his master.

“I’m certain you know the punishment for leaving your post. Where did you go?” though the voice of his master was calm, Fenris knew it was an interrogation. A bead of sweat dripped down his face, running down the white lines that graced the side of his neck.

Another gulp. Heavier and dryer.

“I visited the apothecary, master. The pain was severe and- in my weakness- I required more relief.” Fenris’ eyes flickered back and forth, watching as Danarius’ brow perked up in curiosity.

“Do you know why I do not offer you more to alleviate the pain?”

“No, master.”

“You do not deserve an explanation but I will give it to you regardless.” the magister stepped toward Hadriana whose expression had turned to irritation. She was bored of the waiting and ready to see Fenris suffer.

Bitch.

“Because you are a bodyguard. Pain is your life. Pain is your task; to endure and dole out. Do you understand, slave?”

“Yes, master.”

Danarius sighed and shook his head, taking a seat in his throne once more. “Normally, punishment would be a day in the cell,” Fenris gulped. The Cell. He had the luxury of never being sent to it.

His mouth went dry just in memory of the glimpses he caught of it. An iron cage- no light could enter, only screams came from it before they would pull the mangled bodies with rotting souls from it. Spiked walls, so close together a grown man couldn’t bend his arms without being pierced by one. Infection was imminent from a single prick; it was never cleaned. No seat, unless you wished for a spike between your legs. Find your footing before the door was slammed shut and barred or the lack of light would find you skewering your foot. It smelled of shit and blood- expectedly- and there were insects drawn to it that were more likely to bore into broken flesh than a thief was to steal a loaf of bread.

“But you are too valuable to risk losing.” Fenris allowed the smallest sigh of relief come forth as Danarius frowned. It was his favorite punishment. “And I certainly can’t take your hands. I assume that is what you thought may happen?” another chuckle. “They are more valuable to me attached to your wrists.”

The magister seemed lost in thought before a wicked look flickered behind his eyes. He turned his attention to a thick guard near the door. Fenris traced his master’s gaze to a human slave. It was rare to find a non-elven slave in Danarius’ care as he favored the pointed ear kind. Fenris clenched his jaw as he inspected the man.

A scar ran down his left profile, stealing his eye and a section of his cheek. A half-blind guard, but a damn fine one if what Fenris had seen of his sparrings was any indicator. A sharp call of ‘Slave!’ caught the human’s attention and took him from his post to the magister.

“Stand, my pet.” Danarius sang while pointing to the leather whip the human holstered at his side. “My dear, would you be kind enough as to fetch the apothecary? Do take your time, this may be a while.” this time, the magister’s words were directed at Hadriana.

Though Fenris knew what was being prepared, he heard his mind laugh at the woman as she pouted. Hadriana would miss the punishment she caused. She had been waiting for him to make a mistake and finally caught him in his moment of weakness. She had done it all for this moment and Danarius denied her of it. As her dark hair and long skirts left his view, the sound of leather slapping the stone floor caused Fenris to jerk.

“Your life is pain. You dulled it in your deceit. Shall we fix this?”

Fenris knew what he was meant to do as the human moved to his front, the whip curled loosely in the obedient slave’s palm. Shaky hands shed their gauntlets and the clink of steel rang in the air.

His eyes shut as he held his arms out, palms up, and anticipated the first strike.


End file.
